A Tale of a Kindergarden Helmet Wearer
by jessica499499
Summary: Many people thought that Carlos's obsession with having a helmet on his head constantly stemmed from the fact that his father was a policeman who incidentally loved helmets, but in truth the story focused on falling out of trees and first loves. Slash. Jarlos. One-shot.


Many people thought that Carlos's obsession with having a helmet on his head constantly stemmed from the fact that his father was a policeman who incidentally loved helmets. If a reporter asked him he'd probably say that was the reason, but all the members of BTR knew better. They knew that Carlos's love for helmets actually came from something that happened long before his dad was a police man. Back when he was just a tiny little Latino…

_9 years ago_

_6 year old Carlos sniffed lightly as he held his aching head between both his hands and tried to stop himself from crying. He was six now and was too old to cry. He'd tried climbing the tallest tree in the park and had barely gotten 3 feet off the ground before he lost his grip on the branch he's been hanging off of. His poppy would be furious that he had done something so stupid and he couldn't hide his bloody knees like he could the bruise on his head. He curled into a ball and cried into his lap as he felt his head turning black and blue. _

_He thought it was his poppy when he felt a shadow fall over him and he curled further into his ball as he felt the person get closer. Out of nowhere he felt a sharp poke on his side that landed right on one of his newly forming bruises. He jumped back from the pain and looked up at another boy his age looking curiously at him. _

"_Why ya crying?" _

_Carlos wiped at his eyes furiously and shook his head in denial. _

"_I wasn't crying! I was just taking a nap!" _

_The boy smiled sweetly at him and held out his hand for Carlos to grasp. _

_Carlos took the offered hand and let the taller boy help him up. His legs were all pins and needles and he fell foreword onto the boy's chest as soon as he stood. He blushed scarlet at the contact and looked up wide eyed at boy in front of him. _

'_OMG he's cute.' Was the only thought going threw his head as he looked into the boy's amused hazel eyes. _

_The boy was about two inches taller than him and had a Celebrities Under Water T-shirt on with black short. Bits of dark brown hair peeked out from under the pitch black helmet on top his head and he was missing his two front teeth. _

"_Sure you were. Anyway, my names James. What's yours?" _

"_Umm…it's….a….Carlos!" He stuttered cutely, his name coming out more of a scream than he had intended. James's grin grew bigger as he looked the shorter boy up and down. _

"_Whatcha do? Fall out of a tree?" _

_Carlos blushed lightly and rubbed the unscathed part of his head. _

"_Umm kind of?" _

_James laughed quietly and Carlos couldn't help but think it was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. _

_James touched the top of Carlos's head gently and watched as the shorter boy winced. _

"_That's one nasty bump. Don't you have a helmet?" _

_Carlos shook his head lightly in embarrassment. James looked on in shock at that and stated the next bit without any doubt. _

"_My mommy says a person should never do anything dangerous without a helmet on their head." _

_Carlos saw the wisdom in this and ran his fingers threw his hair gently as he thought about it. _

"_But I don't have a helmet….." _

_James pondered that for a moment before he came to a decision. With a quick click he unfastened the helmet from his head and plopped it down on Carlos's bruised one. _

_With swift fingers he fixed the straps so that they fit Carlos's smaller skull and fastened the clips together under his chin. _

_When he was done he took a step back and eyed the tiny Latino in his helmet. _

_Finally he smiled and nodded his head in approval. _

"_You look cute." He stated matter a factually, making Carlos blush a bright red. _

"_James Darling! It's time to go home now!"_

_James turned at the call of his name and waved to show he had heard. _

"_I gots to go now, but you can keep the helmet. It'll make sure nothing bad I'll happen to your head till we meet again. Kay?" _

_Carlos's nodded his head enthusiastic and made the helmet thump against his head painfully. _

_James laughed at the pleased look on his face and smiled fondly at the other boy. _

"_So cute." He muttered as he turned to leave. _

_Carlos's panicked as the handsome toddler began walking away and chased after him. _

"_Wait!" He screamed._

_James stopped abruptly and Carlos ran right into him. _

"_Yeah Carlos?" He asked quietly, the shorter boy's name on his lips sounding perfect to both of them. _

_Carlos blushed and fidgeted lightly under his hazel gaze. _

"_I just wanted to thank you for the helmet and um….For being so nice…so-"_

_Carlos leaned forward and crashed his lips onto James's on impulse and relished how right it felt to kiss him. _

_It was quick and just a little messy, but both boys enjoyed it immensely. _

_They pulled apart slowly and looked at each other in shock at what had just happened._

_Carlos realized what he had done first and ran as far as his little bloody legs would carry him away from the hurt hazel eyed boy. _

_He ran to his house as fast as he could and only stopped when he was safely in his room and under his bed. His heart was beating like mad and his face was flushed the deepest shade of red. He touched his kissed lips with both his tiny hands and whispered to himself quietly. _

"_James."_

_He smiled even brighter and practically squealed in joy. _

"_James!"_

_His excitement over the course of the event eventually wore off and reminded him of how tired he really was. With the innocence only a 6 year old could manage he drifted off to sleep with his hands still pressed to his lips. _

"_James…" He whispered to himself, smiling as he drifted off. _

_The pair didn't end up meeting again till three years later when they both started playing on the same children's hockey team. James didn't remember Carlos when they met again, but Carlos would have known those beautiful hazel eyes anywhere and knew right away he had met the boy who had stolen his heart all those years ago. He kept the knowledge to himself and never mentioned to James how they had met as children. _

_The sweet childhood crush he'd had on the want a be rock star as a toddler only grew over time and by the time he was a teen every cell in his body lusted after the boy he had given his first kiss to. He wanted him. His mind, his body and his soul. James got him in ways that no one else ever could and he understood James in a way he never thought possible. James was by his side for every one of his crazy ideas and adventures, enjoying the rush and looking good doing it. There were times it took ever once of his self control to keep from pushing him against the nearest wall and claimed those lips again for his own. He was in love and couldn't do a thing about it. _

James peeked into his and Carlos's room curiously as he spied something he thought defied the laws of physics. Carlos was sitting still. Without being gagged or tied down either. Surely the world was going to end any second now.

The Latino of their group was riffling threw an old box that James knew he kept under his bed with his name written on it. Carlos had always been very protective of the box and when they had first moved to the Palm Woods he had insisted that this was his private box. While James had been extremely curious about its contents he'd respected Carlos's need for privacy.

This respect sadly did not stop him from spying on the shorter boy as he rummaged through the time worn box. Carlos must have thought he was completely alone to have pulled the container from its resting place.

James watched with intent curiosity as Carlos pulled out several items and placed them on the floor.

A worn rabbit that the taller teen knew was Carlos's favorite toy when he was a toddler, a rubber band ball that the two of them had been obsessed with making when they were young and…..A helmet?

Carlos held the tiniest helmet James had ever seen between his hands with distinct admiration. The Latino flipped the tiny thing upside down and traced the worn writing on the inside with his thumb. He was smiling so sweetly that James felt his heart melt at the sight. He couldn't resist teasing the tanner boy about this and making him blush, so with a quiet step he came to stand behind him.

He almost tripped over his own feet when his eyes read the messy scrawl of his own signature in his toddler like print.

"Where in the world did you get a hold of that old thing? I lost it years ago." James asked.

Carlo's all but jumped out of his own skin when James spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He yelped, clutching his own helmet.

"I live here." James stated matter of factually, with a devil may care grin.

"Oh yeah…." Carlos muttered sheepishly.

James ignored his roommate's blush and picked up the tiny helmet that Carlos had dropped.

"You didn't answer my question. Where'd you get a hold of my old helmet? I didn't even know you when I had this."

Carlos's skin turned darker from his blush as he traced his fingers through the dust motes on the box cover.

"I did know you, I met you at least, just once. You gave this to a little boy who fell out of a tree and that little boy was me."

James looked at him in puzzlement for a moment before recognition filled his gaze.

"You were that cute little boy. The one who stole my first kiss."

Carlos buried his face into his hands and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I remember now, I did give this to you. To protect you from hurting your head."

James reached out and tilted Carlos's head up so that their eyes met while grinning brightly.

"I remember how adorable I thought that little boy was and how he was my first love."

Carlos blushed even brighter than before, but allowed a tiny smile to grace his face.

"You were my first love too." He admitted softly.

James smiled back just as shyly and moved his hands so that they were intertwined with Carlos's.

"You still are my love Carlos, my first, current, and hopefully last."

Carlos beamed with joy.

"As you are mine James, as you are mine."

Much like the pair that had first shared a chaste kiss as mere tots below a tall and mighty tree, the two teens shared just as sweet a kiss with a tiny helmet laid between them.

It was a heart warming sight and one that was long overdue.

* * *

><p>I've had this idea forever and have finally gotten the ending done. I'm so happy it's finally ready for my fans. This is my first BTR fic, but I hope for a nice response and many reviews!<p>

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
